Humans and Demons
by Dysphoric-Asshole
Summary: Dipper is tired of being a demon, he misses being able to communicate with his family properly, so what does he do? He finds a mysterious book in the forest and turns himself human, that's what! So now he's a twelve year old again and Bill is back, only he's weakened and his form has started becoming... human... Transcendence AU


_How I think the GF Transcendence AU should be_

Dipper had gotten used to being Alcor the Dreambender, but he missed being human sometimes.

It had been twenty years since the Transcendence. Mabel was now a mother of triplets, and Dipper was their demon uncle, their dad was Wendy's brother. It was an amazing life to live, but only when he was with them. When he was summoned it was different, people tried to kill him, trap him, and bind him to themselves. He wished that he could be human again and just live his life as a normal person.

Be careful what you wish for.

It was a Thursday. Mabel had just finished restocking the shelves at the gift shop, Mark was making dinner, and the triplets were watching tv in the living room. Dipper was reading from an old book he had found in the woods. It wasn't from Ford, he had already asked about that, and it was written in a code. Dipper had finished decoding a page and had started reading it. At the bottom of the page there was instructions. They were how to cure demons. Dipper read through it, eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. He had finished reading it and was struggling trying not to squeal with excitement. He didn't want to alarm anyone. So he quietly headed up to the attic the triplets following curiously. Once he was there Dipper drew the circle from the book and preformed the procedure. He plunged his hand into his chest, he grabbed something and pulled it. It was excruciatingly painful. He screamed and dropped to the floor but didn't stop pulling, until finally he removed it, his demon body disintegrating into golden sparkles. In his place was an unconscious twelve year old boy, wearing a pine tree hat.

The triplets stared in disbelief their uncle was gone. Mason started to cry softly soon to be joined by the howling cries of his sisters.

Mabel had heard her brothers demonic scream and had started trying to find him. Mark was following his wife when Stan and Ford burst out of the basement.

"Where's Dipper!"

Ford shouted. He sounded frightened, but before anyone could answer the howling cries of the triplets filled the air waking Wendy from her nap at the register. Everyone (including Wendy) ran upstairs to find the triplets huddled around a pile of golden sparkles. No one noticed the now bleeding body in the corner of the room.

"What happened sweetie?"

Mabel asked Mason as he slowed his sobbing and looked up at them.

"U-Uncle Di-ipper,"

He then broke down into crying again and hugged the sparkles.

"SWEET BELGIAN WAFFLES!!! What is that?!"

Stan screamed as he pointed to the river of blood coming from the corner of the room.

"Oh my god. Dipper!"

Mabel ran to her brother not bothering to wonder why he was there in his twelve year old body. She picked him up and hugged him running downstairs, out her car. The triplets, Wendy, Mark, and the Stan's following.

"How? Why? What?"

Mark was stuttering as he followed his wife.

"It can't be, Dippers body exploded during the Transcendence."

Ford was muttering under his breath.

"Mabel! Where are you going? We can't take him to the hospital! Everyone thinks Dippers dead!"

Wendy was trying to get through to Mabel but wasn't succeeding.

"Mom! Where's Uncle Dipper? Who is that boy and where are you going?"

The triplets were yelling as they ran.

"Everyone get in the car we're going to the hospital."

Mabel was sitting in the passenger seat and hugging Dipper's unconscious body close to her.

The triplets climbed in back with Wendy, Mark, and Stanford.

"Hold on, we're gonna be breakin some laws to get there in time!"

Stan claimed as they sped away from the shack and into the town.

 **Hours Later**

Dipper awoke slowly in the medical room. He looked around only to find his arm had twenty stiches in it and he had bandages around his head. What had happened, the last thing he remembered was pulling something out of his chest.

Then suddenly the door swung open and five figures stepped in.

"Who is that Mom? And why do you care so much about him?"

The smallest figure asked.

"Well I'll leave you, it been a while since you've seen each other."

The nurse said.

The door closed and the four remaining figures came to his bed.

"Mabel?"

He was surprised to find his voice was normal and not demonic.

"Dipper! You're awake!"

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a hug.

"Wait, that's Uncle Dipper?!"

The smallest one of the triplets stepped forward and looked at the small boy in front of them. He couldn't be older then twelve. And he looked nothing like a demon.

"Yeah!"

Mabel looked at her kids with happiness in her eyes.

"Prove it."

Mason said as he stepped forward.

"Lets make a deal."

Dipper looked at his nephew and namesake and sighed.

"I can't, I'm not a demon anymore. I'm human."

Mason looked at the small boy staring at him. It was true, he looked nothing like his demon uncle.

"Fine, then show me your birthmark."

Dipper turned red with embarrassment.

"Fine."

He pulled back his bangs revealing the Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead.

"Happy now?"

Dipper asked.

Mason, Margret, and Mary all looked at the boy in awe realizing that he was in fact their uncle.

"Your so small."

Margret said as she stepped closer to him and ruffled his hair.

"What do you- oh. Right."

Dipper remembered that the triplets were fourteen and the Transcendence had happened when he was twelve.

Mabel looked from him to her kids and chuckled.

"Mabel, please don't treat me like a kid. Just because I'm twelve again doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Then the nurse came back in.

"It's time to remove the stiches."

Dipper groaned, he hated the doctor when they we kids.

It was difficult but Stan eventually convinced the doctors to let Dipper go home. On the way out of the hospital all the towsfolk had gathered after seeing the Pines family car come screeching through the town. They all gasped when Dipper walked out the door looking the same as they remembered him.

"Oh my god, IS THAT DIPPER PINES!?"

Screamed Pacifica Northwest as she came running forward.

"Y-yes, but you may have known me previously as Alcor the Dreambender."

Everyone laughed.

"Nope, your just some stupid kid pulling a prank on us."

Deputy Durland said as he leaned against the car for support.

"No I can prove it! Pacifica, you made a deal with me when you were 20 to make your family wealthy again. In return you gave me a gallon of sheeps blood. And if that's not proof enough then here."

He pulled back his bangs to reveal his birthmark before realizing what he was doing.

"Dipper?"

Pacifica looked at him as tears stared to form in his eyes.

"No, it's really you! And for all those years I thought you were dead!"

Dipper stared crying harder then he ever had in his life. Then from behind him he heard a voice that he hoped he would never have to hear again.

"Welcome back Pinetree, hope you enjoy it."

Everyone, including Mabel stared at Dipper as his face became filled with fear.

"No, no your dead, I saw you die."

Dipper turned his head and saw none other then Bill Cipher standing next to him.

There was a loud scream originating from Dipper as he ran off into the woods followed closely by an ominous shadow. The towns folk just stared as Dipper ran, only a few saw the triangular shadow.

"No, it can't be. EVERYONE, FOLLOW THAT SHADOW! ITS BILL CIPHER!"

Ford bellowed. Everyone froze terror stricken across their faces, before they charged after the shadow. Only Mabel and the triplets remaining.

"Who's Bill Cipher, and why did Uncle Dipper run away?"

Mary looked up at her mother only to see the horrified look on her mothers face.

"Bill Cipher is the demon that killed Dipper before. Dipper is terrified of him."

Mabel said as she started to sprint, following the townsfolk, the triplets close behind.

Dipper kept running, and running, and running, until he came to a clearing. Bill had followed silently.

"You can't escape me Pinetree. Now face the consequences!"

Bill yelled as he lifted Dipper off the ground and grabbed onto Dipper's left eye and pulled it out. Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, before Bill took one of his sharp claws and started cutting a pine tree around his other eye.

"Sweet dreams Pinetree."

Bill said as he dropped Dipper to the ground and disappeared.

The townsfolk arrived minutes later only to find a lake of blood with an eye floating in it. The lake lead into a river of blood and a the end of it was a weeping one eyed Dipper. Mabel was the first one there, she saw the eye and gingerly picked it up, only to discover that it was Dipper's. She started crying as she ran down the river to her brother who was curled up into a ball.

"Dipper?"

Mabel managed through her tears. But Dipper didn't answer. Mary got there next and alerted the town. Who came and ushered Dipper back to the hospital.

 **Two hours later**

Dipper had more bandages around his head and stiches around his eye the oxygen mask on his head was the only thing keeping him alive. Mabel had been sent home along with the triplets. Ford had stayed with Dipper, and Stan had went to get some food for him. Dipper wouldn't eat though, he wouldn't do anything. It was to much, he couldn't handle it.

How was he supposed to live like this?

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! If you want more then leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow. Now enjoy the GF meme of the day**

 ** _"When life gives you lemons, say they are '_** ** _yellow oranges' and sell them for double the price!"_**

 ** _-Stanley Pines_**


End file.
